


Quiet Time

by thewalkingkylo



Series: Negan x Paige [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Bullying, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Humour, Oral, Public Sex, Sickness, Smut, Tears, age gap, mean wives, paige is so cute, talk of baby making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingkylo/pseuds/thewalkingkylo
Summary: Negan is working away, quietly when his youngest wife, Paige comes to visit.





	1. Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr: https://thewalkingkylo.tumblr.com/

Paige stood in front of her vanity, inspecting her makeup through the mirror. It was subtle and cute but most importantly, it enhanced her features. She had applied a coat of mascara to her eyes, making them innocent and doe-eyed. She brushed a tad bit of blush to her cheeks, giving her pale skin some colour and, last but not least, a red-tinted chap stick was applied to her soft, plump lips. She scrunched her chocolatey curls, pushing a few loose ringlets from her face. “Parfait,” she said in her best French accent. 

Paige sauntered over to her dresser, swaying her hips as she did. She opened the top drawer, pulling out a pair of white cotton undies. She slid her silk robe off, letting the warm attire pool at her feet before slipping each foot into the holes of the undergarment, pulling them up. She closed the drawer, opening another only to shuffle through the neatly folded clothes, looking for her favourite form-fitting t-shirt. “Where is it?” She sighed in frustration. 

She stomped towards the closet, sliding the door to the side, searching through each article of clothing. And that’s when she saw it, the missing t-shirt. “Why is it in here? Stupid laundry lady doesn’t even know where t-shirts go!” she said through gritted teeth. 

She pulled the shirt from the hanger, slipping it over her head and pushing her arms through the sleeve holes. Paige walked over to her vanity again, looking at her shirt in the mirror. She flattened out a few wrinkles with her fingers and pulled the shirt down a little bit more so it was covering her belly button. 

Paige pranced back over to the closet, pushing and pulling clothes until she found her high waisted-pleated skirt. She stepped into it, pulling it up until the band was around her slim waist. 

“Socks, socks, socks!” She sang, tip-toeing over to the dresser, pulling a drawer open, grabbing the socks she desired and walking over to her bed. She pulled the black thigh-highs on and standing to fetch her black converse, slipping her feet into them and tying them tightly. 

Paige quietly slipped from her bedroom, into the wives lounge. She hoped to not see any of them, hoping they were all busying themselves; gossiping, painting nails, or simply fucking off somewhere. 

“Oh look who emerged from her cave.“ 

"Where do you think you’re going?” Amber questioned. 

“I-I uhm… was just…” Paige stuttered. 

“Awh so cute. She’s so young she can’t even form a sentence.” The women laughed at her. Tears stung her eyes as she dashed for the door. She ran into the hallway, slamming the door shut, listening to the cackles and snickers. Her little fists balled up, her face scrunched in anger, fighting to hold back the tears. 

After taking a few deep breaths, wiping her face of any tears, Paige padded down the hall, standing in front of a familiar door. She brought her knuckles to the door, softly knocking. After a couple seconds of silence, she called out. “Daddy? Are you in there?” With no answer, Paige softly gripped the door knob, turning it slowly and giving it a push. 

Paige walked into the office, Negan sat at his desk, staring down at some papers, unaware of her presence. 

She tip-toed across the hardwood, coming into Negan’s view. “Daddy?" 

"Yes, Princess? What is it?” he asked, still looking down at the sprawled out papers. Paige stayed quiet, looking at the papers as well.

“Daddy?” He finally looked up from the papers and over to Paige who stood to his right. His face instantly softened when he saw her slightly red nose and eyes. 

“Baby, what’s the matter?” Paige shrugged in response looking down at her feet. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she murmured, walking closer to Negan, dropping to her knees in front of him where she rested her head on his thigh. “How much longer ‘till you’ll be done?" 

Negan ran his fingers through her hair, instantly soothing her. "Not sure, Princess. I have a meeting to attend to whenever Simon comes to get me." 

"Is there anything you needed?” he added. 

“I’m lonely, and bored, and I don’t want to go back to the wives lounge to sit in my bedroom.” She drew patterns along his jean-clad thigh. 

“Daddy has work to do, why don’t you go outside, it’s a beautiful day out,” Negan encouraged. 

“Its raining outside…” she begged to differ. “I’ll just sit right here, I promise to be a good girl." 

"I can’t work with you sprawled across my legs, I’m not close enough to my desk,” Negan complained, looking down at Paige. She nodded, moving under the desk, waiting for him to come closer. 

“You be quiet then, you hear?" 

"Yes Daddy.” Negan moved himself towards the desk, feeling Paige’s head lay across his lap again. She stayed still for a few minutes, listening to him talk to himself and every couple of minutes reach down to run his fingers through her hair or rub her shoulder. Paige had grown tired of sitting under his desk, being useless and bored. She was going to simply take what she needed. 

She shifted her head on to his left thigh and began rubbing Negan’s clothed cock with her finger tips, almost unnoticeable. “What are you doing down there, dear?” Negan demanded. 

“Nothing… what should I being doing?” she suggested. 

“Don’t play coy, Paige.” Negan started to write something down on a piece of paper. 

“I’m not,” she whined. 

Paige let a few motionless minutes pass before continuing her handy work. She slowly lifted Negan’s white t-shirt, instantly freezing when she heard him clear his throat. But nonetheless she carried on, very gently undoing the button on his jeans and then to the zipper. ‘If I do this light and subtle, he won’t notice.’ Paige thought as the zipper slowly passed each notch. 

Negan knew exactly what she was doing, what she wanted. But Negan had work to do, and then a meeting, he had to put a stop to it. “Paige, my dear,” he warned. 

“Oh Daddy, please!” she cried. Negan pushed the chair back slightly so he could look down at her. She was giving him a mix of fuck me eyes and sad puppy dog eyes. Either way, she was silently begging him. 

“Princess, I am a busy man. I have this meeting and I won’t make you feel good if you start now. Later, I promise,” he tried convincing her, but no avail. 

“I want to make you feel good, please please please!” she begged, pouting.

“Fine, go on, Princess.” Her nimble fingers slipped under the band of his pants, tugging them down along with his boxers. Negan kicked one foot out and spread his legs so she could fit between them, permitting her easier access. 

She wrapped her soft little palm around his shaft, pumping it gently. She watched him grow harder, longer, and warmer which caused wetness to pool in her panties. 

Paige looked up, locking eyes with Negan as she flicked her tongue against his sensitive head. She leaned in, licking the underside of his cock at an agonisingly slow pace. He bit his lip, trying to contain his urge to wrap his fingers around her soft curls and push her down until she was choking. 

“You’re so big,” she whispered, her lips pressed against his cock. She looked back up to him, licking her lips before sliding down his length. She bobbed her head once, pulling back to study his reaction. His eyes had fallen shut, lips parted and his adam’s apple moved up, then fell back down. 

“Don’t tease me, Princess,” he breathed. His hand was brought to the back of Paige’s head, intertwining his fingers in her hair and starting a rhythm for her; soft and shallow. His dick slid between her warm wet lips as her tongue traced a line up and down the underside, as it did before. 

Negan applied more pressure to her head, pushing her further down until she gag and pulling her back slightly before pushing down again. She let her hand rest on his base, moving her other hand to his thigh for support, taking control. 

Hollowing her cheeks, she took more of him into her mouth. Her eyes stung with salty droplets and her throat constricted, gaging again but she wouldn’t stop, determined to pleasure Negan. He let out a throaty grunt as she quickly moved up and down his shaft, using her hand where her mouth didn’t reach. 

“Fucking, fuck. Fuck you’re doing so good, look how beautiful you look right now, Princess,” he rasped, looking down at her. Paige moaned around him, sending shivers through him. He laid his head back, his eyebrows furrowing in pure ecstasy. “Baby, do-don’t stop." 

Paige slowed her rhythm, preparing herself. She pulled all the way up, taking a deep breath before slowly going all the way down. Negan moaned and grunted as her nose was pressed into his stomach, feeling him twitching. But suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

Negan coughed, snapping his head towards the sound before looking down at Paige, who had her lips wrapped around his throbbing head. He put his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. He pushed his chair forward a bit, locking her under the desk. "Come in." 

The door opened, presenting Simon. "We are all ready in the meeting room, whenever you are." 

Paige started to stroke Negan, swirling her tongue around the head. Negan stuttered, kicking the desk before pushing on Paige’s shoulder. 

"Sir, are you… alright?” Simon questioned, an eyebrow arched. 

“Yeah, uh I’ll be down in a couple, S-Simon. Thanks.” Paige took him to the back of her throat again, feeling his hips buck forward involuntarily. 

“Uh o-kay!” Simon smile, not moving. 

Paige pulled him from her mouth, using her hand to quickly stroke him, focusing on the tip. Negan brought his hands to his face, running them over his beard. “Fuck,” he breathed before barking out another order. “Simon, get the fuck out!" 

"Sure thing boss!” Simon said cheerfully, exiting the room. 

As soon as the door closed Negan pulled his chair back, bending over to grab Paige by the chin. She was relieved to move from under the desk as the hardwood caused her already bruised knees and ankles to ache. 

Negan stood, gripping himself in his hand. He began stroking himself, chasing his release. “Open,” he demanded.

She did what she was told, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. “You will be a good girl and swallow it, all of it. Understood?" 

Paige nodded, resting her hands on his thighs as she stared up at him. He continued his actions, holding her open mouth in place. 

Negan stifled a moan, pumping himself until he found his release. "Fucking, oh fuck!” he said, painting Paige’s mouth and tongue with warm cloudy-white cum. 

“Fucking, fuck. Are you happy?” Negan asked, sitting back down on his chair and catching his breath. Paige nodded, swallowing and cleaning the excess off with her fingers. “Yes, Daddy. Thank you. That’s all I wanted." 

Negan leaned forward, running his knuckles across her cheek. "Come, accompany Daddy to his meeting.” Negan put his foot through his pant leg, pulling them up, fastening the button and pulling on the zipper. 

“Really?” Paige asked, surprised. 

“Mhm. You can sit right here.” He patted his lap, moving across the room to grab a tissue and his leather jacket. 

“Do you want that?” He stood in front of her, pulling her up so she was standing. She nodded her head and smiled. 

Negan ran the tissue across her chin and mouth, making sure all was gone before running his thumbs across her cheeks, clearing the mascara that had run off when she cried. 

“Are you ready, my dearest?” Negan questioned, slipping into his leather jacket. Paige tugged her socks up higher, nodding in response. She turned to walk towards the door but Negan caught her before she could. “Are we forgetting something here?" 

Paige spun around, instantly afraid she’d done something wrong. Negan smirked, walking up to her. He pulled her flush against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and bringing the other to her neck. "A kiss,” he whispered before pushing his lips into hers.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan takes Paige to his meeting, as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my tumblr: https://thewalkingkylo.tumblr.com/

Paige shifted from side to side on Negan’s thigh in discomfort. She held his hand in her smaller ones, studying the deep lines carved into his palm. She was enjoying his warmth, wrapping around her cold little body as he spoke.

“Why do we have to give time? Won’t they just be prepared if we do that?” a young man asked.

“Yeah. They will but it’ll give us time. We aren’t attacking them, they’re attacking us and I have eyes and ears everywhere. We will be ready for them,” Negan retorted arrogantly.

The men around the table chatted, throwing out ideas for the up-coming war. They eventually got off track, talking about the ‘little fiasco’, as Negan calls it, outside of Alexandria not too long ago.

Paige was bored, wishing she had brought a comic or a book, or her game boy that Negan had managed to find. She looked around the table, studying each man. Some looked like they belonged in the world; hard looking, scars cut into their skin, some even had fresh wounds that were still covered in bandages. But on the other hand, some looked out of place; soft, gentle warriors who couldn’t handle the harsh reality of the new world.

Paige sighed, laying her head on Negan’s shoulder, looking up at the ceiling. She shifted again, causing Negan to sigh in annoyance. “Stop moving.”

“I’m sorry but your thigh is hurting my bum.” She turned her head, nuzzling into his neck. Negan pulled her flush against him, her back to his chest. He pushed his chair closer to the table so Paige’s stomach was touching it. He threw her right leg over his, centering her body with his own.

“Negan, what about this? We have a few men in the woods, some behind and in front of the gates and when they attack we attack them first?” a young man asked, one who didn’t look like he belonged there.

Negan made a ‘mmm’ noise, resting his hands on Paige’s thighs. “Where do you think they’ll be coming from? You think they’re just gonna walk down the road?”

“I mean-”

“No, they’re going to use the wooded area for cover,” Negan cut the young man off.

Simon started talking about fire power, not that Paige paid any attention. She was leaning over the table, proping herself up with her elbows; off in her own little world, thinking about how she could convince Negan to throw a Halloween party and be her date. How they could have matching costumes and be the coolest people in the whole building but her little trance was quickly cut off when Negan pressed against her, whispering in her ear. “Is my Princess bored?”

She turned around to look at him and nodded. Her bambi-eyes wide and hopeful, just maybe he would let her go upstairs to get something to entertain herself with.

“How long do you think we have 'til they come for us?” Dwight looked at Negan.

“Who knows. We will just have to wait and see.”

Paige leaned back, laying on Negan again. She shut her eyes, nuzzling back into his neck. She felt Negan’s large and warm hands slowly slide across her thighs. He rested his hand on her cotton-clad pussy, not moving. Paige instantly sat up straight, bringing one leg forward, trying to close her legs and pushing his hand away. To Paige, the thought of doing anything in front of a group of men didn’t sit well her.

“Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn’t do that, Princess,” Negan warned, putting her leg back over his thigh. He placed his hand back on her core, softly rubbing small circles over her clothed clit.

She gripped his jacket sleeve, pulling slightly. “I thought my baby was bored,” Negan whispered, pressing his head to hers.

The men talked amongst each other, unaware of Negan and Paige’s little under the table fun. Just as Negan slid Paige’s panties to the side, Simon called his name.

“Fucking Christ,” Negan muttered, pausing his actions briefly, “Yes, Simon?”

“What do you think about Jeremy’s plan?”

Negan honestly didn’t know what was said, he was too busy tending to Paige to hear Jeremy’s stupid plan. “Uh I’ll have to think about it.” Negan smiled, nodding to Jeremy before nonchalantly pushing Paige’s panties back to the side.

The men went back to talking, not paying any attention to Negan and Paige.

Negan slid his middle finger up and then down her slit, teasingly. “You’re so wet and I’ve hardly touched you.” Negan ran his finger along her wetness again. “Dirty little thing, aren’t you?”

Paige nodded her head, holding back a moan. Negan spread her wetness around, focusing on her outer lips, avoiding her little nub. She pushed her hips up, trying to redirect his hand.

“Such a needy little thing. Stand up,” Negan ordered and Paige obeyed, standing to her feet and awkwardly looking around.

Negan ghosted his fingers up her thighs and under her skirt, finding her undies. He slowly pulled them down, making sure no one was aware of his actions and let them drop to the floor. She stepped out of them before sitting back on Negan’s lap, spreading her legs.

Negan brought his hand back to her thighs, squeezing and tickling the skin. “Please Daddy, it tingles.”

Negan laughed, kissing her temple and hovering over her wet slit. He finally brought his hand down, rubbing her little clit in fast and tight little circles, earning a moan from her.

“Shhh. Don’t draw attention, Princess. Unless you want everyone to know what a little slut you are, letting Daddy do this to you,” Negan whispered, dipping his finger into her tight hole.

Simon stood from his chair, moving towards the white board located on the opposite side of the room from Negan and Paige. Everyone’s attention was drawn to Simon.

Paige dropped her hand to Negan’s, holding it as he fingered her in slow, drawing motions. He brought his left hand to her clit, lining his speed up with his other hand, pushing down hard.

Paige held her breath, avoiding the moan that sat in her throat. She laid her head on Negan’s shoulder, shutting her eyes. He quickened his pace on her bundle of nerves and pulled his other finger from her slick walls, much to her protest. “Put it back,” she breathed.

“My dear, we are doing it my way, like we did it your way in my office.” Paige stifled a moan and leaned forward, using the table for support. She lightly rocked her hips against his, feeling his member rub against her behind. Negan increased his pressure and started circling in the opposite direction, drawing a breathy moan from her.

Negan wrapped his other hand around Paige’s waist, pulling her against him and holding her still. He continued his motions, while kissing her shoulder and neck.

Paige was quickly getting closer and closer to her release, her walls fluttered and she gripped Negan’s sleeve again. Negan changed his rhythm; moving from circling to an up and down motion, pushing her over the edge.

Her eyes rolled back and she shut her legs, locking Negan’s hand in. She wiggled against him, her walls clenching down on nothing, her toes curling in her shoes, and muscles spasming as she silently cried out. Negan continued rubbing her through her orgasm until she pushed his hand away, the pleasure becoming far too much. Her chest heaved as she fell forward onto the table, wresting her cheek on the cold surface. Negan shifted her back to his knee before rubbing her back softly.

She laid on the table for a while, feeling Negan comforting her and listening to Simon finish the plan. He capped the marker and put it on the ledge, walking back to his seat.

Paige sat up, turning and throwing her legs across Negan’s lap, letting them dangle. She laid against him and buried her face into his shoulder, balling his t-shirt up in her fist. He kissed her forehead before whispering something only she could hear. “You did so good today, baby. I’m proud of you.”

Paige pushed herself closer to Negan in response, letting his warmth and reassurance comfort her. He wrapped an arm around her waist holding her tight before speaking to the men around the table.

“As you’ve learned from Simon. Thank you, Simon.” Negan played with the waist band of Paige’s skirt, waiting for Simon’s response.

“No problem, sir.”

“We are going to war. You know the plan, you’ve all been trained, it’s time to take what’s ours.” Paige felt the vibration from Negan’s chest as he spoke, her eyes started to get heavy as he lulled her.

“This meeting is dismissed, but don’t think today is over, Gents. Y'all need to get outside and train some more. Never can be too ready.” Paige shut her eyes, almost falling into a warm, cozy sleep until Negan softly shook her awake.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me now dear.” Negan smirked, looking down at her sleepy face.

“But I’m tired now,” she murmured.

“You can have a nap in my bed, okay, Princess?” Negan watched her nod, slowly drifting off to sleep again as the men stood from the tables, and made their way out the door.


	3. And In Sickness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige is sick and Negan takes care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my tumblr: https://thewalkingkylo.tumblr.com/

Negan unlocked the door with a sigh, the day had been long and dreadful but he knew the night was going to be even longer. 

He pushed the door open with his foot, closing it quietly behind him before moving towards his desk. He placed a plate down on the desk that had pancakes and Jello on it. He pulled a bottle of apple juice out of his jacket pocket along with a zip lock bag containing a couple little blue pills and placed them beside the plate. He shimmied out of his jacket and kicked his boots off, throwing his jacket onto the chair. 

Negan grabbed the plate, the apple juice and the pills and sauntered over to the large sliding doors that connected his bedroom with his office. He pushed them open enough for him to go through. 

He took in the appearance of his room. Paige’s comic book, game boy and pencil crayons laid on the table beside a bundle of blankets on the couch. Her clothes were in a heap beside the bed and she was asleep, wrapped in five blankets, four which didn’t belong in Negan’s room. Where Negan would normally lay, was a large white polar bear that had Paige’s arm around it in a death grip.

Negan’s room had soon becoming Negan and Paige’s room. She had clothes in his drawers; her t-shirts mixed in with his, same with the books on the shelf and items in the nightstands. Her movies were in his DVD player and her dirty laundry in his hamper. It even carried into the bathroom; her brush laid on the counter beside his comb, razors side by side, his and her towels on the shelf, and bubbly-peach scented body wash stood beside Negan’s masculine one. 

It had gotten to the point that Negan no longer called for the other wives to his room, he would visit them in their rooms and most of the time he didn’t bother with them. 

Negan stood beside the bed, looking down at her. She seemed so peaceful, so innocent. He set the plate and juice down on the night stand and pushed the hair from her sweaty face. He put the back of his hand to her cheek, feeling the heat radiating off of her. Negan pulled the teddy bear from her grip, tossing it to the other side of the bed. 

Paige stirred, groaning and coughing. “Daddy?” she said in a small, sleepy voice and kept her tired eyes closed. 

“I’m right here, Princess.” Paige opened her sleepy eyes, rubbing them softly as she looked up to Negan. She sat up slightly and yawned but that was quickly cut off by a coughing fit.

Negan rubbed her shoulder then her bare back. “You’re okay.“ 

"I don’t wanna eat,” Paige protested, looking at the pancakes. 

“Princess, you are eating. Every last bite and when that’s done, it’s bath time.” Negan bent over and kissed her forehead. “Move forward." 

Paige shuffled forward, letting Negan sit behind her. She laid back, her body instantly being comforted by his. The warmth caused a shiver to roll down her spine. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and cuddle him until she fell asleep again. 

Negan grabbed the plate, placing it on blanket that covered Paige’s lap. "Daddy, please,” she begged, again. 

“No Paige, I’m serious. You need to eat, you’re sick and haven’t eaten all day.” Negan looked over her shoulder and cut the pancakes into bite size pieces. He handed her the fork and sat back against the headboard. Paige groaned, stabbing a piece and putting it in her mouth. 

Paige had tossed and turned, sitting against Negan. It took her a while to finish her pancakes and jello. She had blown her little red nose one too many times, her ribs ached with each cough and over all, Paige was spent. She could skip the bath and whatever else Negan had planned. She just wanted to sleep. 

She laid her head against Negan’s warm chest, closing her eyes. She listened to his strong heart pump blood around his body, it was like a mother singing to a baby - it was putting her to sleep. 

Negan continued running his fingers along her bare skin, helping her to sleep. He knew she was tired, run down, and could barely keep her self up. But he also knew she had been sick for days, and a hot bath would help her. 

Paige softly coughed, followed by a sneeze and a groan. Negan moved the plate from the bed and put it on the nightstand. “Come on, time for a bath." 

Negan threw the blankets to the side and shimmied off the bed, Paige in his arms. He walked into the bathroom and put her on the counter top. 

Paige groaned and whined. "I hurt everywhere.” She sat slouched over and watched Negan sit down on the tub side. 

“You got the aches, princess.” Negan turned the knob, letting the warm water fall from the faucet. 

Paige hopped of the counter and walked over to Negan. She sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his neck. “Make them go away!”

Negan rubbed her back as he waited for the tub to fill. He would check the temperature every couple minutes, making sure it didn’t get too hot or too cold. 

“Up we get,” Negan insisted once the water had filled the tub.

Paige groaned and got off Negan, standing before him. He gently pulled her closer to him and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her shorts, tugging them down her soft little legs. He pulled her undies down, letting her step out of them before helping her into the warm, relaxing water. 

“Not too hot, not too cold?” Negan asked, pulling her hair out of the ponytail she had it in.

“Just perfect.” Paige coughed then grunted. “Make it stop, Daddy.”

“I wish I could, baby.” Negan collected some water into a cup and poured it over Paige’s hair. He then grabbed the bottle of rose-infused shampoo and squirted some into the palm of his hand. 

“Let’s have a baby." 

"A baby?” Negan repeated, massaging her scalp. “You’re too young to have a baby." 

"Am not!” Paige said, coughing. She turned and faced Negan, resting her arms across his lap and laid her head across her arms. 

Negan collected water again, washing the shampoo out of her long dark hair. Half of the water ended up on the floor. 

Negan wanted to get mad about the water, and his wet jeans, but just looking at her so sickly made him rethink. Instead, he reached for the matching bottle of conditioner and squeezed a generous amount on to his hand. 

“I think you would make the best daddy and I would be the best mommy,” Paige added. 

“But who would take care of you?” Negan rubbed the conditioner into her hair and grabbed the bottle of “Wow Peaches” body wash. 

“You would still take care of me, duh!” Paige sassed Negan and sat on her ankles in the tub. 

“Up,” Negan commanded again and squirted the body wash into his hand. He brought his palm to his nose and smelt the peachy-scented wash. “You love peaches, don’t you?" 

Paige nodded in response and used Negan’s knees to help her up. She shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Negan’s warm, gentle hands kneading and massaging her skin. He made sure to pay attention to the places he liked to touch before sitting her down in the water. He washed all the suds off of her and the conditioner out of her hair. 

Negan helped Paige out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. "Stay here while I get clothes and drain the tub." 

He bent down beside the tub and stuck his arm into the luke warm water, pulling the plug out. Negan stood to his full height and walked out of the bathroom to retrieve clothes. 

He searched the drawers for two white t-shirt, but came up one short. "Paige, baby. Didn’t the lady come do the laundry?” Negan hollered from the bedroom. 

“No, I didn’t want anyone seeing me sick and stuff,” Paige said barley over a whisper as she walked into the bedroom, dripping wet and shaking. 

“Paige, she doesn’t care. Now we have no clothes, I only have this to wear tomorrow!” Negan expressed, his tone a little too harsh for Paige. 

“I’m sorry, Negan.” Paige’s lip quivered and she dropped the towel, hastily walking towards the bed. She pulled the blanket up and slipped under, grabbing her teddy bear to cuddled up to. 

“Paige, baby,” Negan softly called for her, but no answer. He put the white t-shirt back into the drawer and pulled out a pale pink long sleeve shirt. He moved to a lower drawer and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants for himself. He threw the towel into the large dirty laundry pile and stepped into the pants. Lastly, he grabbed her favourite pink with white poka dots undies. 

Negan slipped a hair tie onto his wrist and grabbed her hair brush off the coffee table. He walked towards Paige’s side of the bed, picking the towel she dropped on the way. “Paige baby, I’m sorry for yelling.” Negan put the items on the foot of the bed before pulling the blankets off of her. 

She rubbed her pink little nose and looked up at him with tears trickling down her red cheeks. “Negan,” she whined.

“Come here,” he cooed, lifting her up and off the bed. “Lets get you dressed, then a movie.” He grabbed the towel and dried her off a bit more, making sure her neck and shoulders were dry. He grabbed her shirt, “Arms up, baby." 

Paige lifted her arms above her head, letting him slip the shirt down until it was on properly. Negan dropped to his knee and held out her undies. She slipped her feet into each hole so Negan could pull them up. 

"What movie?” Negan asked running his thumb along her cheek. 

“Minions,” Paige croaked before sneezing then coughing. 

“Okay, take a blue pill out of the baggy and drink the juice while I get this set up.” Paige nodded before moving over to the dresser. She pulled one of the pills out and placed it on her tongue and took a sip of juice. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced the pill down her throat. 

Negan searched for the movie, finding it in the bin of DVDs. He slid it into the player and turned the TV on before walking towards the bed. He sat down against the headboard and told Paige to sit down in front of him. 

“Pass me the brush,” Negan whispered in her ear. He ghosted his fingers along her arm and pressed play to start the movie. 

Paige passed the brush to Negan and leant back on her elbows. She giggled at the minion that was knocked over by the ‘Illumination Entertainment’ sign at the start of the movie. 

“Daddy?” Paige said between coughs. 

“Yes, princess?” Negan brushed the ends of her tangly hair, slowly and carefully moving his way up. 

“Can you braid my hair?" 

"I’m sorry, princess. But I don’t know how to braid.” Negan continued brushing until there were no more knots. He gently brought all her hair up, putting it into a messy, half-assed bun. 

Negan put the brush on the nightstand and picked Paige up, laying her partially on him as he laid down. She curled up with her head on his chest and yawned. 

“I love you, Negan,” Paige mermered. 

Negan kissed the top of her head, “I love you too, Paigey.” He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and soothingly tickled her clothed arm. 

Paige snuggled into Negan, letting his warmth and tickling relax and lull her. Her eyelids started to feel heavy but she kept her eyes open. 

“Stop fighting it, sweetheart, fall asleep.” Negan looked down at her sleepy face, smirking to himself. 

“But…” Paige couldn’t finish her sentence. She drifted off, letting the warm, soft gates of sleep welcome her. 

Negan watched her fall asleep, her long eyelashes fluttering softly on her cheek. He shut the TV and DVD player off, along with the lamp and cuddled up to Paige. He let his tired eyes shut and let his body drift into a much needed sleep.


End file.
